mass effect: a strange love
by amurphy616
Summary: this is just a story idea i thought up if it gains traction i will stick with it; however i will be starting a job soon so updates may be random
1. Chapter 1

Mass effect: what a strange love

Starts during shepherd retrieval; the Geth will rebuild him but with a twist

Will include DLC

Shepard x fem legion

A woman stood atop a hill; she had light purple skin three fingers and three toes. She was a quarrian; or rather she was a Geth, in the two hundred and six years since their creators left after the morning war the Geth had advanced and they had chosen to take after their creators in appearance; however it had only been since last year that they had discovered true AI. Of course that would not have happened had Shepard-commander not left a rouge AI barely functional so they could extract the information needed to gain true self-awareness; now as she looked down and felt a pang of sadness for the human in front of her.

 _Shepard-commander is dead_ __she informed the consensus the reply came instantly.

 _Parameters altered: Geth will attempt resurrection_ it said. She leaned down and picked up the remains, making sure to grab his helmet. She loaded him on the ship and left.

One hour later

The Geth platform arrived in the Rannoch system and landed at one of the bases. She unloaded the body of Shepard on to a table. She headed towards a recharging station. The last thing she heard was.

 _Project Black light has begun._


	2. Chapter 2 history is not one sidded

Mass effect 2: what a strange kind of love

Before I begin I would like to say that the Geth are like cyborgs; Legion herself does have all the female parts and reproductive system. Though legion does have true AI she is the only Geth that has it so far. If anyone gets the reference in this chapter I will give you a shout out in a chapter.

Shepard was floating in what he did not know; he was trying to remember what had happened; however he could not. What he did remember was the mission on Virmire and how he had met the rouge AI.

Flashback

Shepard, Kaiden, rex had just entered a room in the cloning facility when they encountered the rouge AI.

"Die insects die, I am the true alpha and omega me Rouge-la" the AI screamed insanely. Shepard walked up to the monitor and shot it until the AI glitched out and disappear from view; they continued on through the door not knowing that they had just jumped the Geth's search for true intelligence by centuries.

Flashback end

Legion POV

The last two years had been interesting to say the least; the Geth had made even more frigates and destroyers and even a new type of ship they had named MIA short for missile-ion-assault frigate. Legion uploaded her personality into her platform and headed to see Shepard. She did not know why but for the past two years she had done this; she had tried to rationalize it on her own but could find no answers. She had asked the consensus and they were also at a confused; she walked in and heard Shepard groan. She perked up and walked over to him.

"Shepard-commander is your platform stable now?" She asked softly. Turned his head to her and looked at her confused.

Shepard POV

Shepard looked into the woman's eyes and could not believe how beautiful they were they were a deep purple. He looked down and blushed slightly as the woman in front of him was completely naked; he could not help but drink in her features. She had light purple skin, perfect c-cup breasts, an hour glass and legs that were a mile long. Shepard snapped his eye's back up to hers and noticed her curiosity; she said something to him that he did not hear.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asked her.

"I asked if your platform is fully functional now Shepard commander." She replied with a neutral look on her face. Shepard sat up and stretched before noticing he was also nude. He blushed slightly.

"Is there any clothes around?" He asked her. She nodded and asked him to remain there; he nodded and waited. About five minutes later she came back with a pair of simple boxers and a grey shirt. He quickly put them on.

"Fallow me." She said before walking in a seemingly random direction; he followed her and asked.

"Who are you? I don't think I have seen a race like you before." He said. He did not even turn to him as she answered.

"We are Geth." Shepard stumbled a little before recovering.

"WHAT how is that possible you don't even look like a Geth." he said; she did not answer his question as they had arrived in a room of pods.

"Please step inside the pod Shepard-commander." He looked at her questioningly for a second before shrugging and entering. For two hours Legion showed him all of the Geth history from their creation to the uprising and finally when they had decided to emulate their creator's image. Shepard exited the pod and gasped.

"Shepard-commander I showed you these things because we want you to be our voice; to show the galaxy that we are not evil." She said to him; Shepard looked up at her and nodded.

"I will do what I can to help your people Legion."

The MIA: think of taking the base module of a Kushan ion frigate add missiles on the front part and turrets on the top


End file.
